You Just Missed Her
by NukalurkCakes
Summary: One-shot on how a reunion would go if Charon's contract was stolen. Just some slight fluff and cuteness for the love of Charon and a female Lone Wanderer. (Charon, F!LW, Complete)


**Disclaimer: Don't own shit! Fallout is not mine and neither are any of the characters mentioned.**

 **As always- review cos' I can't judge my own writing.**

* * *

It had nearly been a year. A whole fucking year since someone stole his contract from the one person that treated him with nothing but care. In the beginning he was filled with so much hatred, both for the man who stole him and for his smooth-skin for letting it happen but as the days rolled into each other the hatred he felt turned to mourning for the life he had with her.

He loved her and the love he felt was stronger than any emotion he'd had the privileged of feeling considering who he was. He thought she would try everything in her power to get him back considering the love she had for him too but as days turned to months he lost hope in being reunited. He had no choice but to follow a man he didn't give two shits about enough to remember his name, on a frivolous journey to an equally uncaring destination.

Thinking back he should have remembered where they were going so he could make his way back to the one who rightfully owned his contract.

As he stood on the ledge looking down at the man who "accidentally" tripped off of, he slugged his shotgun over his shoulder and proceeded to climb down to the body. After checking to make sure he was in fact dead, he grabbed his contract and any other worthy items and took off in the direction he assumed to be the Capitol Wastes.

His heart lept in his throat when he spotted the familiar desert in the distance and he picked up speed with one person in his mind. He hadn't been able to tell her he loved her back and if she would have him, he had every intent on making it clear to her that he was hers till the day he or she died.

He checked Megaton first and after ruling out the possibility of her being there he set off else where. He checked the obvious places first; Rivet City, Underworld, Tenpenny Tower, and the Jefferson Memorial and after no luck he checked small areas they stayed longer than a day.

Slamming the door shut of an old shack they found while travelling somewhere he leaned back and rubbed his hands in his eyes sighing loudly. He'd been searching everyday for 3 months and there was no sign of her anywhere in the Wastes. Three dog and the Enclave had ceased talking about her on the radio and no one had any idea of where she wandered off to.

The only information he got was from Winthrop who told him when she realized he was gone she got this _look_ in her eyes and left underworld without another word, leaving all of her stuff behind. He had given the stuff to him because if anyone was to find her, Winthrop thought it would be him and he absentmindedly pulled her bag out of his own and ran his fingers on it.

He grunted and decided to head back to underworld for some rest before he began searching through the underground tunnels. It was the only place he hadn't looked because he knew how stubborn she was about not going underground. It reminded her too much of the vault and she was terrified of the dark and threatened to make him sleep outside if he stepped through the doors. It was the first time he laughed with her and the thought brought a smile to his face at how happy she was that he agreed not to go through the tunnels.

When he got to Underworld nearly half the residents ran up to screaming incoherent things at him. He growled loudly and placed his hand on the end of his shot gun and they all backed up with their hands up, horrified looks plastered on their faces. Carol was the one who braved his snarling face and placed her hand on his arm and lead him to her shop.

"What the hell was that about!?" He yelled when the doors closed behind him.

"Charon, sit down." Carol motioned towards a seat as she grabbed her left over dinner and gave it to him. He hadn't had a decent meal in days and he scarfed the food as she spoke.

"They were just excited. Someone you've been looking for was just here." She said calmly.

He nearly choked on his feet as he stood and the chair he was sitting on fell to the ground at the force. "She was here?"

"You just missed her." Her eyes were closed.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Nope. Came in and spoke with Tulip before leaving again."

He didn't respond as he made his way to Tulips shop. He ignored the eyes staring at him as he practically ran towards the door and slammed it open.

Tulip looked up startled and when she recognized who it was she yelled "Tunnels!" and he ran out the door of underworld towards the door leading underground. He had no trust in Tulip to relay any message to his smooth-skin that he was alive and looking for her. She would be too enthralled with the fact someone came to speak with her that any other thought would dissipate from her rotting brain.

He slammed the door open to the metro and stood listening for any sounds. His heart was racing and his breathing was ragged as he listened intently and finally heard shots being fired from deep within the tunnels. He ran towards them and jumped over dead Radroaches and freshly killed Raiders and slowed when he saw a figure bend upwards from searching the dead corpse in front of them.

He dove behind a cement pillar that fell from the ceiling and slapped his forehead at how stupid he felt. He was _Charon_ , fucking built for fighting and the first thing he does is hide from the person that could very well be his smooth-skin.

He stuck his head out and the figure was looking in his direction with a laser pistol in hand. It was dark and they wore some type of mask and was clad in thick armor so he couldn't quite tell if it was her or not. He also couldn't tell if they could see him through the darkness as he stared.

They began to walk towards the exit without holstering their weapon which told him they knew he was there. He quickly moved up hiding behind benches and walls as he thought of how to go about this situation.

They turned around and he ducked behind the bathroom door that was barely on it's hinges and his heart stopped when they spoke.

"If you insist on following me, know I have a twitchy finger!"

It was her, he would know that voice anywhere. She was actually here in the tunnels she swore she would never go through, feet away from him without the slightest idea it was him following her. He poked his head out again ready to say something when a energy cell flew passed his head making him jerk back.

"I'm not fucking around, come out!"

He breathed in and slowly made his way out from behind the door with his hands up.

"Didn't think you'd actually shoot me." He said with a smirk.

He could see her demeanor change and she dropped the weapon and ran through the door she was standing by. Confused he took off after her and could hear her breathing words he couldn't quite hear. She turned the corner but when he followed suit he couldn't see her. It was a closed room and they came through the only door so she had to be in hear.

He tilted his head inside and heard sobs as well as mumbles from behind the desk in the far back corner of the room. He walked over to it cautiously and what he saw was heart- wrenching.

She had curled herself into a ball pulling her legs to her chest as she swayed back in fourth with her hands to her ears speaking to herself between sobs trying to calm herself down. The hood that covered her face fell and he could see how long her hair had gotten since the last time he saw her.

"It's not real...he's dead...oh god why does this keep happening..." She kept saying that over and over again and he felt himself fall to his knees in front of her and place his hands on her arms.

She looked up at his face with blood shot eyes.

"I'm not dead. I'm here, I'm really here." He said soothingly and she slowly reached her hands out to touch his face.

"Ch..aron?" She said as more tears fell down her face.

She quickly looked him over and finally wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly as she continued to cry babbling like an idiot in his neck. He held her tight relishing being with her again and giving her low hums in response to what she was saying.

He hadn't been counting the hours that passed when she fell asleep in his arms from crying her eyes out but she had a smile on her face the whole time. He tucked a piece of fallen hair from her face behind her ear and leaned down to place a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you." He said as he took out his contract from his bag and placed it in between her fingers that wrapped protectively around it.


End file.
